


Stockholm Syndrome

by moonlightlourry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Orphan Louis, Rich Harry, Smut, Stockholm Syndrome, bi louis, closetted harry, hatred to love, larry stylinson - Freeform, pretend boyfriend, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 08:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4870513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightlourry/pseuds/moonlightlourry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is your typical, hot guy at high school who everyone falls in love with, the richest bloke in town son of the most influential man in the city, and being that has formed a reputation and expectations among people that you should act all tough, because everyone looks up at you. But Harry is actually hiding his true and full identity inside.</p><p>and there is Louis Tomlinson who noone knows, living his life in high school as if to just pass, probably won't even be remembered once they graduate and he goes to an alumni homecoming, but he doesn't really care because the only reason he went to that school is to study, Harry and kidnap him for vengeance.</p><p>And when they meet there is where it all unfolds and Louis realizes that Harry isn't actually the one at fault and he slowly unfolds and let's the boy break his bitter walls down and help him find his inner peace, through love and acceptance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stockholm Syndrome

**Author's Note:**

> so basically this is the first ever long and chaptered larry fic I have written last year and posted on wattpad, which I have yet finished because I sort of lost interest so I posted it here this time and maybe start writing it again.

harry drives through the gates of the school, a few girls screaming, as he parks his car to it's usual spot.

No, harry is not a celebrity. Girls just happen to like his good looks, Ironically he is not attracted to them. Which no one knows, because they think he sleep with different girls, every night. Well that's what he wants them to believe, because if he doesn't do that and everyone finds out, especially his dad. harry is dead. Literally.

What is he talking about? You must have figured it out by now, Harry is Gay, Not Straight, he likes people with the same sex as him, he likes guys and dicks. What a shocker right ? It would be great publicity for their company if someone finds out about it.

'The Heir of The Styles company is Gay'

'Harry Styles: As straight as his curls'

well that would be a great headline for a paper. he would be more famous than he ever is.

he steps out of his red audi and get welcomed by screaming girls, he puts on his shades and strike them with his 'heart melting smile' as they call it, making them erupt in screams.Sorry ladies we share the same interest, If I could date myself I probably have already, Oh No that would be so gay, Oh wait I am gay. he thinks to himself.

he walks to the halls, and retreat to his locker and opened it, cards and papers of some sort, fall down on the floor, Love letters, and crush notes. he sighed to myself and picked them up, putting it in the designated box on his locker where he puts everything and take home later on, to read some just to be good, he doesn't want them wasting effort on him If he is just going to throw them away, he harry is not that heartless.

Liam, the captain of the baseball team walks over to the side of the locker, 'He'd be my type if only he isn't that bulky, I don't like someone whose chest is so hard to sleep in, not that I would like to sleep with him, no we're mates but if I was given the chance though, Uh.. wait I am already babbling Okay let's set that aside forget I said that. I like jokes and that is one of them' he thinks to himself.

Class won't be starting for half an hour. So they still have time to gossip, I mean talk they will still have time to talk.

"Hey Harold, What are you up to in spring break?" Liam asks leaning by the locker beside harry, the girls gasping around them keep gasping in awe at the two boys, 'girls you can't have mine or his annocanda it doesn't like whores' harry wanted to blurt out loud but stopped himself.

"You know pamper my--, I mean just chill, yes chillin' since winter just finished and it would be slightly hot, chillin' is the answer man." harry says in a joke, Liam gives out a slight chuckle.

"Very Funny Harold, and Gay" Liam says putting his hands on harry's shoulder. 'If you only know Liam, If you only know' he thinks.

"You look so serious, and stressed you just need to laugh a little and relax" harry says, not mentioning the 'gay' thing he said.

"Speaking of relaxing, me and the gang are going to Niall's country house this spring break" Liam explains, in a whisper making sure no one heard him.

"Your point is?" harry ask quirking my eyebrows up.

"We want you to come with" Liam says with a smile, 'oh no He's in to you' harry's subconcience whispers. Just kidding Liam is straight as straight as a ruler. besides she hooks up with every girl he meets. the usual jockey.

"Will Zayn, Con or Ash be there?" harrys asks brushing his hair up with his hands. 'What have you just asked you dimwit?' his mind screams at him.

"Yeah, the whole gang, and Niall's hot cousins will be there" Liam pursuades his eyes shining with the mention of girls.

"Okay, My class will be starting, talk to you at lunch man" harry says, and grabbed his books from the locker, he pat Liam's shoulder as he walks past him.

He enters the class. All eyes on him as per usual, because he is just fabulous like that, he sits at the back where he always sits. The teacher comes and rambles about nonsense physics and how the world works, and time just passes by, fast until lunch.

the room becomes silent as harry, Liam and the other guys enter the lunch room, All eyes on them of course, If looks can make people melt they have probaly been goo, while they were walking to the middle table with their lunch trays in hand.

They don't have any bad reputation in the school, They're not the group of guys who bully people, but some guys just start fights with them, because they're just insecure asses.

They're just spoiled rich kids who people worship for no big reason, some seek help for money, some just want the dicks, and the parties they throw are massive ones. I swear the party is big, bigger than Kim kardashian's ass, and they don't usually know half of the people who go.

They sit in our usual spots, chatting away as we slowly munch on our food.

"Zayn is just so hot" The girl sitting from the table beside them, obviously saying it loud for them to hear squeaks, Oh No, Honey Zayn is mine, You can't have him. Zayn is just so hot, with his hair now, his long hair that frames his face, and his brown eyes, Honey everyone would be swooning. Okay that's just weird to say to a friend. But I obviously can't have him because he is straighter than my dick when it's erect. Harry thinks to himself, his thoughts will get him killed if ever it comes out.

"Harry is hotter though, just look at his long curls, I just want to run my hands through them" The girl beside her shrieks in admiration, Harry rolled my eyes internally, and absentmindedly tied his hair into a bun.

"He looks so cute when he has his hair like that" The girl speaks again and Harry just turn his gaze to the 7 hot boys sitting around him. He is most definitely hotter than all of them, If only he was straight, which he was not.

"So Harold, You coming with us?" Niall asks from beside him, and he nods.

"Can we use your range rover, as a ride? we're going to be needing 2 cars" Connor asks infront of him.

"Yeah sure, I don't even use it that often anymore" He states and drinks from his water bottle.

"So we're all set for next week, Okay?" Liam asks a smile of excitement in his face.

A chorus of 'Yeah's" followed on and the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch

"I'll just text all the details on who's who, Alright?" Zayn announces

They all walk out of the cafeteria, in fashion. with a trip planned and set, Harry just wonder what actually happened to that trip, becausr he never got to make it.

That's the thing he disliked most about planning, it usually doesn't go as planned every fucking time.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be very much appreciated. all the love xx


End file.
